Mejor enemigos
by Rakell Black
Summary: Una conversación al azar con el hurón más vil en el planeta tiene consecuencias imprevistas para todo el verano de Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y lo demás, a **Camnz**. La escritora original de este fic y del cual solo estoy haciendo una traducción."

Esta historia se llama **Best Enemies** y pueden encontrarla en ingles en el perfil de su autora **Camnz.** Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, ya que considero que es una de las mejores historias que he leído, no solo por su excelente redacción sino por lo original de la trama de sus historias en general.

* * *

 **Mejores Enemigos**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Juicio**

El enjuiciamiento de los mortifagos se convirtió en un asunto caótico y complicado. El dinero definitivamente ayudo a acelerar las cosas y aseguro que los Malfoys fueran los primeros en ser juzgados. El juicio de Narcissa Malfoy ya había sido llevado a cabo y fue completamente absuelta gracias al testimonio de Harry a su favor.

Draco sería el siguiente en ser juzgado y Harry también testificaría. A pesar de que Harry fue el que tuvo más sospechas que nadie de las actividades de Draco Malfoy, estaba tranquilo testificando a su favor. Hermione, en cambio, no se sentía tan generosa y prácticamente estaba ardiendo de indignación mientras tomaba asiento frente a Draco Malfoy en la sala de espera del tribunal del Wizengamot.

Le molestaba estar en la misma habitación que él. Prácticamente era un prisionero y había un guardia al otro lado de la habitación para asegurar que no se escapará. Desgraciadamente existía la posibilidad de que fuera absuelto, sobre todo por el hecho de que Harry testificaría a su favor. Si dependiera de ella, él podía pudrirse en prisión.

Así que cuales son tus planes para el verano, Granger?" Escucho su voz arrastrando las palabras.

No entendía que hacia hablando con ella. ¿Que no estaba por debajo de él hablar con ella? Realmente extrañaba esos días. El constante tamborileo de su pie en el suelo indicaba lo nervioso que estaba. Estaba vestido con ropa cara, claramente el trato que algunos prisioneros recibían era mejor que el de otros que ella había visto. De nuevo, el privilegio de la riqueza.

"Voy a viajar de mochilera por Sudamérica con mi prima" Contesto lacónicamente.

"¿Vas a hacer que?" El preguntobr

"Mochilear. Es un concepto muggle que se refiere a viajar de manera económica por el mundo."

"¿Con que en la quiebra eh?" Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogantebr

Hermione sintió como se le erizaba la espalda ante su tono arrogantebr /"No" Contesto como si estuviera hablando con un niño revoltoso de tres años "Tiene su propia dignidad"

"Si, claro" Bufo Draco "Viajar por ahí, quedándose en lugares de mala muerte, por no mencionar que viajas como muggle. Suena grandioso" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Solo cállate Malfoy. Tú no podrías hacerlo. Eres demasiado dependiente de que hagan todo por ti con solo pedirlo. No sobrevivirías ni un solo día"Hermione descarto la mirada llena de desafío que le dirigió."De cualquier forma, probablemente acabarás pudriendo te en Azkaban" Concluyo mordazmente

"Puedo soportar cualquier cosa o ¿dónde piensas que he estado las últimas tres semanas?" La desafíobr

"En el lugar al que perteneces por naturaleza"

"Créeme, puedo soportar cualquier agujero del infierno infestado de moscas donde planeas quedarte. Estuve huyendo por meses, ¿recuerdas?" Le espeto

"¿Con tu mami?" Le pico ella

"Cierto" dijo constatando un hecho "Cuando me dejen ir, me uniré a ti en tu tour de lugares muggles por el reto financiero. Después de todo, será interesante ver como las personas pobres como tu hacen su mejor esfuerzo con su patética situación."

"Como si pudieras. No lograrías pasar ni siquiera el primer día. En serio Malfoy, simplemente deberías aceptar ya tus consentidos y mimados límites" Río burlonamente "Realmente me gustaría verte intentarlo. Apuesto a que estarás llorando por tu mami antes de empezar a empacar"

El bufo de nuevo y murmuro algo por lo bajó. Era lo suficientemente listo como para llamarle sangresucia justo antes de su juicio como mortífago, pero estaba segura de que fue algo igual de pintoresco. No entendería nunca porque Harry siquiera consideraría en ayudarle.

Desafortunadamente, era probable que solo recibiera una leve sentencia y si por pura casualidad lograra estar libre para la fecha de su partida, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que siguiera adelante. No era precisamente conocido por cumplir lo que decía.

Se paró y camino a una de las ventanas cuando Harry atravesaba la puerta. Incluso solo con ver su pálida cara de hurón le daban ganas de rompérsela. Harry llego justo en el momento en el que las puertas del tribunal se abrieron para dejar pasar a todos, Draco, para deleite de Hermione lucía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

Se lo tiene bien merecido, pensó. Se quedó hasta que su testimonio fue solicitado, el cual solo sirvió para corroborar algunos de los hechos del testimonio de Harry. Tristemente no le preguntaron con qué clase de idiota perdedor estaban tratando porque ella les podía haber ilustrado. Después de eso, se fue, no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo. Había tenido suficiente de Draco Malfoy luciendo nervioso y estresando. No es que no lo hubiera disfrutado pero requería verlo, lo que resultaba agotador, sin importar cuán infeliz luciera.

El mundo mágico era un desastre como resultado de la Batalla Final. Ella, junto con Harry y Ron, eran los héroes del día y eso no le sentaba bien a ninguno. No podía esperar para escapar con su prima Clara con la que realmente no se llevaba tan bien, pero Clara podía oler una fiesta a kilómetros, así que sus padres pensaron que sería bueno para ella distraerse un poco después de los años en los que apenas y sobrevivió. No podía realmente argumentar con el hecho de que un poco de diversión sería bueno además de darle la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su prima.

La prensa y las personas con aspiraciones políticas siempre tratando de acercarse, les era desagradable. Harry se estaba esforzando y hacia lo que podía. A Ron le gustaba un poco la atención, especialmente del lado femenino, que incluía a la molesta Lavender

Ron y Hermione realmente nunca volvieron a estar juntos como cuando estuvieron escondidos y él había regresado a los dispuestos brazos de Lavender Brown. Hermione nunca pudo perdonarle completamente que los abandonara durante lo más difícil.

Por lo demás, estaban empezando a dejarla tranquila después de unos cuantos comentarios escuetos que había hecho a la prensa y durante los actos públicos. Harry todavía era bastante optimista acerca de mejorar las cosas, pero ella estaba empezado a tener un mal presentimiento acerca de cómo algunas de las cosas se estaba desarrollando.

El hecho de que la cara de sapo Dolores Umbridge fuera asignada al Departamento de Asuntos Muggles era incomprensible. Pero era aún peor el nuevo Subdepartamento encargado de los Asuntos de los Nacidos de Muggles lo cual logró que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a Hermione, a pensar de entender que el Ministro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra para integrar a los Nacidos de Muggles a la sociedad mágica ya que los que no fueron asesinados, abandonaron el mundo mágico después de que se les "enseñara la puerta" y sus varitas fueran confiscadas. Era como cuando hicieron el requerimiento para el Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles durante la guerra con un claro propósito de RP.

Harry permanecía optimista y era solicitado por todos lados. Arthur Weasley fue ascendido, lo que era bueno, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de las supuestas reformas que estaban siendo implementadas.

En cuanto a ella, regresaría a Hogwarts en el otoño para terminar el último año. Había un límite de lo que podía hacer en relación con una carrera sin cursar el último año, así que mejor terminar. Harry iba a intentar entrar al Departamento de Aurores y ahora existían pocas cosas que no pudiera hacer en esta sociedad. Ron no había decidido nada aún, pero su mama estaba bastante firme con que regresara con Ginny en el otoño. La Sra. Weasley generalmente conseguía lo que fuera que quisiera de Ron, así que Hermione esperaba que estuviera ahí, junto con su-atada-a-la-cintura-novia Lavender.

Hermione se encontró con Harry en su nuevo departamento ubicado justo en el centro del Callejón Diagon. Había sido un regalo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico desde que era un bebe.

"Fue absuelto." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

"Que pena. Hubiera calentado hasta las fibras más profundas de mi corazón pensar en el pudriéndose en Azkaban." Dijo Hermione moviendo su jarra con cerveza de mantequilla.

"Es un completo imbécil pero no merece Azkaban. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo bajo coacción." Le contesto Harry.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que tenía razón.

"También dijo que tiene planes de viajar un poco por el mudo muggle durante el verano. Completamente extraño para él, pero fue bastante bien con la multitud." Continuo Harrybr

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Se había olvidado completamente de su pequeño reto. Oh dios, pensó, esperando que él no hubiera estado hablando en serio acerca de ir con ella. Preferiría matarme a mí misma que ir de mochilera con Malfoy.

"¿No es la cosa más extraña que has escuchado?" Siguió Harry mientras cortaba algunos vegetales para la cena que estaba preparando para ellos y Ginny, a la que todavía estaban esperando.

"Nunca lo hubiera visto venir."

Hermione se esforzó por encontrar algo que decir, pero al final decidió mejor no decir nada. No había forma de que el hiciera lo que dijo. Y ella ciertamente no iba a extender la invitación o a decirle cuando se iban. El solo terminaría sin encontrarla y no sería la culpa de nadie.

Los siguientes días se fueron en una abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras Clara y ella preparaban todo. Tenían la primera parada de sus vuelos reservados, que las llevarían primero a México antes de transbordar para llegar a Cuba.

Hermione siempre había querido ir así que era su primera parada antes de dirigirse a Brasil. El plan era ir después en autobús por Argentina, Chile y Perú antes de regresar al final del verano.

Hermione podía sentir como la emoción empezaba a apoderarse de ella después de su completa fatiga cuando término la guerra. Las casualidades habían sido descorazonadoras y casi consiguieron quitarle la esperanza, a la que se había mantenido aferrada.

Tenía su tarjeta de crédito, su pasaporte y visas organizadas. Estaba todo empacado y ella lista para irse. El asunto completo había sido planeado con precisión militar. Los hostales habían sido reservados por internet y había leído acerca de todas las cosas que estaba planeado hacer a lo largo del viaje.

Clara tal vez tendría resaca la mayor parte del tiempo pero a ella no le importaba. Se divertiría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. br /La noche anterior a su partida sus padres probablemente estaban más nerviosos que ella. Harry y Ginny habían pasado a desearle un buen viaje. La Sra. Weasley tal vez no dejara que Ginny se quedara a dormir en casa de Harry pero para todos los intentos y propósitos, con la excepción de aparecer en su casa para dormir, Ginny estaba prácticamente viviendo con Harry.

Hermione durmió de manera intermitente antes de levantarse en la madrugada y empezar a preparar el desayuno para todos. Con todo empacado y listo, no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Clara se quedó a pasar la noche y comenzaron a alistarse alrededor de las nueve.

Una vez desayunada, tuvo que ayudar a Clara a rehacer su equipaje ya que no podía encontrar su pasaporte el cual estaba en alguna parte de su maleta. Hermione decidió que tal vez sería buena idea que ella guardara todos los documentos importantes durante el viaje.

La emoción comenzó a bullir dentro de ella conforme se acercaban a la puerta, cargados de maletas como burros de carga. Bueno, no tanto así. La minuciosa planeación de Hermione había reducido gran parte del equipaje y de alguna manera había logrado que Clara dejara casi la mitad de toda la ropa que planeaba llevar. Mientras abría la puerta se encontró de frente con lo último que quería ver, Draco Malfoy.

"Vas a alguna parte Granger?" Le dijo a una boquiabierta Hermione.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. "Dijo ella

"Más en serio que nunca. Aparentemente ayudaría mucho al caso de mi padre si su único hijo viaja por el mundo muggle este verano." Dijo con una sonrisa apretada que mostraba que tampoco estaba muy contento con el

"¿Cómo sabes en donde vivo?" Balbuceo. "¿Cómo supiste que nos íbamos?"

"Basta decir que se dónde vives." Dijo con cara de desprecio. "Y tenía un elfo vigilando para que me avisara cuando te irías."

"¿Tenías un elfo para que te pusiera al corriente, vigilando mi casa?" Dijo con incredulidad.

"Veinticuatro, siete." Dijo con ligereza.

"Eso es horrible."

"Esto será divertido, ¿no crees?" Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Fin...por ahora.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y estaré actualizando la proxima semana. Dejen Reviews para comentar que les esta pareciendo la historia.

Bonito fin de semana


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Disculpen la demora pero en el trabajo me han vuelto loca con la cantidad de pendientes que tenemos. Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y lo demás a **Camnz.** La escritora original de este fic y del cual solo estoy haciendo una traducción.

Pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de **Camnz** con el nombre de **Best Enemies**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-¿Vas a llevar a tu novio?- Grito con incredulidad Clara

-NO es mi novio- Se defendió Hermione -Y él no va a venir con nosotras.

-Si iré. Tú me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?, así que iré te guste o no - Intervino Draco.

-Cálmense todos- Dijo el papa de a Hermione mientras pasaba entre ellos por la pequeña entrada de la casa. -Estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo.  
Hermione resoplo con molestia.

-Realmente no tenemos tiempo para resolver esto ahora. ¿Podemos continuar con la conversación en el auto?

-Si Granger, sube al auto.- dijo Draco

-¿Al menos sabes lo que es un auto?" Le espeto de regreso.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el confiable vagón de estación del que sus padres habían dependido desde que era pequeña.

-Viajando ligero, ya veo- Dijo el Sr. Granger cuando se dio cuenta que Draco no tenía ninguna mochila para colocar en el maletero.

-Yo también hubiera invitado a alguien si hubiera sabido que así era como íbamos a viajar- Se quejó Clara -Ahora estoy atrapada haciendo mal tercio, simplemente fantástico.

-No, él es el que hace mal tercio y no se quedara- Contesto Hermione

-No te preocupes Granger, no me interpondré entre tu novia y tú. No sabía que le tirabas a ese lado. Pero eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo Draco.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- Estallo Hermione

-Hermione, cuida lo que dices por favor- Le regaño su mama

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- El Sr. Granger dijo entre dientes. -El tráfico estará terrible si no nos vamos antes de que sea la hora pico.

Fue un trayecto tenso pero silencioso a Heathrow.

-¿Por lo menos tienes boleto?- Hermione pregunto abruptamente.

-No, pero tengo entendido que puedes comprarlos. Es una práctica común por lo que se- Replico Draco.

-Si es que aún quedan asientos libres- Dijo Hermione con esperanza mientras frotaba su adolorida cabeza.

-Preguntaremos en el mostrador de ventas- Dijo su padre como una cuestión de hecho.

-Lo siento- Dijo la mama de Hermione -Soy Alice Granger y este es David- Señalando a su esposo. -Somos los papas de Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy.- Dijo mientras asentía desde el asiento trasero.

La mama de Hermione la miro antes de voltear hacia el frente, -Encantada de conocerte.

El aeropuerto era un hervidero de actividad, con el Sr. Granger tratando de organizar la partida antes del momento de despedirse.

Hermione y Clara fueron a documentar mientras el Sr. Granger llevo a Draco al mostrador de ventas.

-Resulto que si había bastantes asientos disponibles- Dijo el padre de Hermione cuando se encontraron de nuevo. -Si estás dispuesto a pagar para viajar en Clase Ejecutiva.

-Costo £950.- Le dijo Draco a Hermione. -Pensé que habías dicho que sería un viaje barato.

-Obviamente no para las personas como tu.- Contesto Hermione. -Tal vez deberías tomarlo como una señal e irte a tu casa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- Siseo entre dientes.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de la causa de su molestia.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunto su mama. -¿No es ese el chico que fue tan cruel contigo en la escuela?

-Ya lo creo que lo es.- Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa falsa. -No te preocupes, no aguantará ni una semana.

-No tienes que ir sino quieres ir.

-No te preocupes mama, estaré bien. En serio, no durará la semana después de ver el hostal en Habana.

Después de que sus padres le dieran abrazos de oso a ella y a Clara y un apretón de manos a Draco, se despidieron. Hermione pudo ver que su mama estaba a punto de llorar, así que decidió irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-¿Por qué estamos formados?- Draco pregunto molesto.

-Es control de pasaportes, tú idiota.- Gruño

-No me llames idiota, sangresucia.

Hermione se erizó ante la palabra.

-Tienes tu pasaporte, ¿verdad?- le regaño. -No puedes viajar sino tienes uno.

Draco tomo su pasaporte y lo observo antes sacar su cartera y transformarla en un pasaporte, completo desde la foto hasta los últimos detalles. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada porque era una muy difícil y detallada pieza de transfiguración, tal vez incluso más allá de sus capacidades al primer intento. No es que alguna fuera a admitirlo.

Hermione observo como el pasaporte de Draco pasaba por control de pasaportes sin ningún problema. Clara se dirigió inmediatamente a las tiendas libre de impuestos, dejado a Hermione y a Draco lidiar entre ellos.

-Necesito un café.- Dijo él y se dirigió a una de las cafeterías, arrastrándola con él. -No te dejare fuera de mi vista para que así puedas abandonarme aquí.  
Ordeno un café a la chica del mostrador.

-No te sentarás con nosotras en el avión - Hermione le dijo.

-Sí, me di cuenta de eso, yo viajare en una clase mejor.- Respondió. - Como debe de ser.

-Eres una completa mierda.- Le dijo

-Cuida esa boca, que diría tu madre. - Dijo fingiendo horrorizarse.

Después más de media hora de que Draco la siguiera silenciosamente a través de las tiendas, encontraron a Clara y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

Draco se quedó con Hermione incluso aunque el personal de la aerolínea llamo a los viajeros de clase ejecutiva a abordar.

No estaba segura si fue porque no sabía que hacer o si fue porque quería asegurarse de que no lo abandonarán mientras el abordaba el avión. ¿Por qué el pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza?

Al final, se separaron cuando la aeromoza le señalo a él en otra dirección. Hermione sintió el alivio de su partida como si una nube negra se hubiera esfumado.  
Dios, como lo odio, pensó. Va a arruinar el viaje de mi vida, continuo. Pero está bien, no durará. Una semana y podrá decir que viajo con una muggle y una sangresucia en el Wizengamot antes de que envíen a su padre a que le quiten el alma. Para el momento en el que lleguemos a la playa de Copacabana el ya será un distante y desagradable recuerdo.

Al menos no se tenía que sentar con él durante las próximas 10 horas, pensó agradecida. Clara se acomodó para dormir tan pronto estuvieron en el aire. Hermione tenía su libro de Runas avanzadas, pero decidió distraerse por un momento hojeando la revista Cosmo de Clara primero.

-¿Se supone que tengo que sentarme aquí durante 10 horas?- Escucho una voz que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Sí, Draco. Ahora regresa a tu asiento, siéntate y cállate.

-Esto es completamente cruel.

-Si bueno, tu decidiste embarcarte en esto, así que ahora tendrás que aguantarte.- Dijo sin poder esconder completamente su alegría ante su incomodidad.  
El bufo y miro todo a su alrededor como si apestara.

-Tú aceptaste viajar como muggle así que solo resígnate y cállate.

Él le arrebato la revista Cosmo de las manos y ojeo la portada

-¿Cómo tener mejores orgasmos?- Pregunto con una mirada mordaz. -¿Que pasa Granger?, ¿la comadreja no lo haciendo por ti?

-Jodete Malfoy.- Siseo tratado desesperadamente de mantener el rubor lejos de su cuello.

El bufo de nuevo y sonrió satisfecho, -Toque una fibra sensible ¿eh? Al menos no soy yo el que necesita ayuda para lograrlo.

Hermione apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión.

-Bueno no es como si hubiera exactamente una fila hasta la esquina esperando por ti, ¿no es así? Espeto de regreso. -De hecho, yo le llamaría un intento completamente desesperado el seguirme para encontrar algo que hacer contigo mismo en estos días.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Granger - dijo antes de resoplar y alejarse, empujando de regreso una mujer en su asiento mientras pasaba.

Eres un maldito gilipollas, pensó en cuanto se alejó. Era cierto que su acción había disminuido bastante pero no era exactamente como si estuvieran haciendo fila por ella, con la excepción de los viejos magos lascivos que le pellizcaban el trasero durante los actos a los que se vio obligada a asistir.

Para su completo deleite, no volvió a saber de Draco de nuevo durante el resto del vuelo, pero él estaba esperándolas justo afuera de la puerta del avión una vez que aterrizaron en Habana.

-Hace un maldito calor aquí.- Dijo él.

-No te gusta, vete a casa.- Contesto ella.

Una vez que pasaron, cambiaron algo de dinero y salieron del aeropuerto. Hermione y Clara empezaron a buscar el autobús que los llevaría a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un auto como todos los demás? Draco se quejó.

-Porque somos mochileros.- Le espeto Hermione. -Viajamos de manera económica, ¿recuerdas?

-No ha sido precisamente barato hasta ahora. Me costó 950 libras llegar aquí y solo traía £1000.

Hermione lo miro fijamente durante un momento, -¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir solo con £50?

-Tú dijiste que sería barato.- Le grito. -Solo tengo que ir a un banco mágico y transferir algunos galeones. El dinero no es un problema.

-Lo es cuando no hay un banco mágico. Esto es Cuba, idiota. No hay magos aquí, todos se fueron durante la revolución.

-Te dije que no me llamarás idiota, tú frígida sangresucia.

Hermione solo apretó los dientes mientras subía al autobús que los llevaría a la ciudad.

El humor de Draco solo empeoro cuando tuvieron que tomar otro autobús lleno en la ciudad que olía a sudor ranció y naftalina.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron al hostal, el cual era menos que una encantadora estructura de concreto pintada con feos murales en un intento por mejorarlo.  
-Incluso Azkaban era mejor que este basurero- Draco dijo.

Clara estaba más interesada en los chicos que en la decoración por lo que no hubo quejas de su parte.

Cuando Draco vio la habitación, miró fijamente a Hermione. Era un cuarto de 6 camas con 3 literas dobles alineadas en cada pared.

-No voy a dormir con muggles.- Le siseó en el oído.

-Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo.- Dijo tratando de suprimir su risa. -¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es mucho para ti? Awww, que pena, supongo que tendrás que irte a casa.  
-Y yo no duermo con mujeres a menos que las vaya a follar.

-Oh que lástima, entonces ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Pregunto con una falsa mirada de excesiva preocupación

-Jodete Granger.- Dijo y lanzo sus escasas pertenencias en una de las literas de abajo.

-Eso es completamente imposible. Así que mi siquiera pienses en eso.- Dijo con una aguda inclinación de cabeza para remarcar su punto. Clara había tomado la litera superior de la otra pared, lo hacía que solo quedara libre la litera arriba de Draco.

Las otras camas tenían cosas en ellas y pronto descubrieron quienes eran sus compañeros de cuarto cuando tres chicos australianos entraron a la habitación para completo deleite de Clara. Todos estaban brillantes y bronceados, con el cabello clareado por el sol y los dientes brillantes. Y llamaron a Draco 'compañero', lo que que hizo que Hermione riera por lo bajó mientras él le lanzaba una mirada que hubiera hecho que muchos se congelarán en su sitio.

 **Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Eri0, Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, Cignus Black y Bliu Liz por sus reviews. Les agradezco sus comentarios y la crítica constructiva siempre sera bien recibida.


End file.
